The Infant Hiding in the Womb of Inferno
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Young Lily Evans's pregnant with Snape's child. Snape's worried he'll end up being a father the way his father was. Petunia finds that a pregnant Lily is easier to harress. Snape finds himself protecting Lily more than she ever had to do for him.
1. Revelo Infando

**So, I REALLY REALLY wanted to start this story! This takes place in Lily and Snape's sixth year. Hope you enjoy chapter one. THE BABY IS NOT HARRY! But, it will most likely be a boy because there are way too many baby girl stories out there.**

Chapter one: Revelo Infando

Lily's POV:

My head rested on the edge of the toilet seat. I didn't care how gross it was I just felt so nauseous.

"Hehehehe! Sick again are we Lily?" Moaning Myrtle laughed as she floated through the bathroom stall door.

I rolled my eyes and continued to keep as still as possible, one slight movement could result in a very nasty mess all over the toilet and floor.

"You know it's funny… You've been vomiting for the past…mm…three days and still haven't done anything about it… Why haven't you gone down to the hospital wing?! Is there something you're hiding?" Moaning Myrtle's eyes grew large and a devilish grin spread across her cold face, "Does it involve that Snape boy of yours?"

Why did she even care?! If she wanted a soap opera then she should go and watch the telly. Oh yea, that's right, only muggles have tellies. Besides, what Sev and I did was between us…. Though, I was a bit frightened about if what was happening was because of us.

"It's none of your concern Myrtle." I mumbled. "Why don't you go and scare some first year students?"

Myrtle frowned, "That's gotten boring. I prefer bothering you."

My stomach lurched and I leaned over the bowl, my dinner emptied inside. I rolled my tongue around the inside of my mouth, trying to get rid of the acidy after taste.

"Feeling better?" Myrtle grinned.

I looked at her with a great disgust, "Now are you satisfied?"

Myrtle sat in the air with her legs crisscross. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Now she sounded like a doctor, a sick doctor.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"You didn't answer my question. Just-just go along with me." She smirked.

I thought for a moment, "A month or two ago." Now that I thought about it, I was late. I mean, I had been late before but not this late.

Myrtle raised her eyebrows, "When was the last time you had intercourse?"

I frowned, "Alright, that's it. No more questions!" I said standing up.

Myrtle smiled, "Have I hit a sensitive subject?" she asked in a fake upset voice, "I really am sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll go to bed now…"

Myrtle looked at me very closely, "I think the spell is _Revelo Infando_ but I could be wrong."

I looked at her confused, "What?"

She sighed, "Lily, Lily, Lily, telling you wouldn't be any fun now would it? Now go on, try it."

I stared at her wondering if what she said was a curse or not. I had never heard of it but if it were really truly bad, I think the dark arts teacher would've mentioned something.

"Revelo Infando." I mumbled moving my wand.

Green sparks seemed to fly out from my wand and gently brush over my lower abdomen. It didn't hurt, it just…tickled… Then the small green sparks came together and popped. Where the sparks had been a small white strip of paper appeared and floated down to the ground. I picked it up and watched as a single words started to slowly appear.

'PREGNANT' it read.

I looked at Myrtle with terror, "I-is this some kind of joke?!"

Myrtle was laughing, "Nope! One hundred percent accurate!" she started to float around the room, "Lily's pregnant! Lily's pregnant! Lily's-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I felt my legs trembling violently and felt as if I could just curl up on the floor and die.

Myrtle still smiling began her descend back into the toilet. "I guess will be seeing each other a lot now. Morning sickness brings people together you know. Maybe you'll even make me the godmother!"

No way was Myrtle going to be a godmother! I stormed out of the lavatory and up towards my dormitory. My mind had officially stopped working. I felt scared, angry, nauseous, confused… What was I going to do? How was I going-

"Lily?" a soft voice asked.

I whipped around to see Severus standing there with a look of concern plastered across his face.

"Lily." He repeated, "Is-is everything alright?"

I wanted to run over to him and throttle him. I wanted to yell, 'How could you let this happen?! How could you do this to me?!' I wanted to push him of the seventh floor and watched him fall to the first. But all I said was,

"I'm fine Sev." I said in a solemn tone.

Severus shook his head, "You're not okay. You've got that look."

"What look?" I snapped.

Severus flinched but continued, "That look you had when you heard how angry your sister was with you that look when you thought that you getting into Hogwarts would be different because you're a mud- a muggle-born."

I turned my head, "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled.

"Please Lily, please tell me what's going on." He begged, "You're my best friend and girlfriend. If-if something's upsetting you then do tell me. Maybe I can help."

I let out a quiet chuckle, "I think you've helped me quite enough."

Severus looked confuse, "Excuse me?"

I frowned, "Sev, there's something I have to tell you…"

Severus looked at me, his black eyes sparkled with curiosity, "I have a feeling it's something to do with me."

I nodded, "You might want to sit down."

Severus looked at me worriedly but sat down on the edge of the steps.

"I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you're thinking." I said taking a seat beside him.

His body relaxed, "Oh good." He breathed, "I thought you were for a second."

I inhaled, "Severus." I barely ever called him by his real name, "I…I haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Are you sick?" he asked worriedly.

"It depends…" I said.

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Sev…" I felt my heart begin to pound more vigorously. "I'm…I'm…" I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before reopening them, "I'm pregnant." I finally said.

Severus blinked, "Pregnant?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He inhaled, "We're going to have a baby?"

I nodded, "A baby."

Severus exhaled, "Wow. I never have thought about being a father. Actually, I'm not sure what I'm thinking about this at the moment. I can't decide if I excited or scared or…"

"Angry?" I inquired.

He shook his head, "No, not angry… just unsure…"

"Unsure about what?" I asked nervously. I wondered if he doubted the child as being his. I was positive it was, he was the only person I had ever slept with.

"Unsure about me being a good father." He finally said, "My father was a horrible man and, I wonder, do things like that pass on?"

I thought for a moment, "No." I finally said, "You're your own person. You have your own individual personality and no one can change that."

Severus smiled slightly, "You really think so?"

I nodded, "I know so. You're nothing like your father."

Snape sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist, "A baby." He breathed again.

I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder. I didn't admit it but I was scared. I was scared about telling people, scared about giving birth, scared about the chances I would die during delivery, scared about my family and Sev's family finding out. But, it didn't really matter, as long as Sev was there everything would be fine… I hope…

**Well? What'd you think of the first chapter? I promise they'll start to get longer. Please review:) **


	2. Small Bump, Big Impact

**Thanks for the reviews:) Here's chapter two.**

Chapter two: The Slightest Bumps has the Biggest Impact

Lily's POV:

I sat beside Severus in Potions class like I always did.

"Today we're…" Professor Hurnmeal began her lecture as usual.

Severus, who usually paid very close attention to Potions, his specialty, was scribbling down something on a small piece of parchment. I watched as he folded it up until it was a perfect triangle before placing it on the floor and sliding to me.

_Hi. _It read.

I wrote _hello _on it and sent it back. I watched Severus pick up the note and scribble something else on it before sending it back again.

_How're you feeling? _ He asked.

_I can't complain. You? _I responded and I slid it back to him.

I watched as his eyes scanned what I wrote. He quickly bean scribbling more on the note. This time, it took him longer.

_I'm alright. Has anyone else figured out that you're pregnant yet? I haven't told anyone yet. You haven't told anyone have you? I mean, not that it would actually matter but… James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter haven't bothering you have they?! _He said.

I picked up my quill and began to respond. _No, I haven't told anyone and nobody's figured out yet… Though, I do have a slight bump starting to form where my lower abdomen is so, we're going to have to start telling sooner or later. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter? No, they've been behaving themselves. _I slide the note back.

He raised his eyebrows and I found the note beside me in a matter of seconds.

_A slight bump?!_

I quickly scribbled down. _Yes._

_Blimey…you don't think you're having twins do you? _Severus asked.

…_I think a slight bump at twelve weeks is normal. _I wrote.

_I thought you've only been pregnant for a week now. _Severus said.

_We've known for a week. I got pregnant over the summer remember? _I scribbled down.

_Oh yea… _

"Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Hurnmeal glared.

Severus quickly tapped the parchment and it disappeared.

"I was just asking Lily if she wanted to be my partner for making the potion." Severus said quickly.

Professor Hurnmeal frowned, "Don't you think a better time to ask would be after I gave out the directions?"

I nodded, "Yes Professor, sorry, it won't happen again."

Professor Hurnmeal huffed, "I sure hope not." And with that, she returned back to her lesson and Severus and I were quiet for the rest of class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I vomited into the toilet again.

"Welcome back Lily. We missed you!" Myrtle laughed as she floated around the bathroom.

"Shut up Myrtle." I groaned, feeling the vomiting feeling coming back.

"Ooh, touchy." Myrtle giggled.

Usually she got upset by people telling her to shut up but me being pregnant seemed to please her way too much.

"So, anything new?" Myrtle inquired.

"Not since I was last in here twenty minutes ago." I rolled my eyes.

"So, how's my godson or goddaughter doing?" Myrtle asked.

"You're not its godmother!" I growled.

Myrtle frowned, "You're one nasty piece of work Lily Evans!" and with that, she burst into tears.

"Lily?! Is that you crying?!" I heard Severus ask as he ran into the bathroom.

I shook my head, "How'd you find me?"

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Severus said squatting down beside me, "Was that you crying?"

I shook my head again, "It's Myrtle, she's being a pain in the neck."

Severus frowned at the sobbing ghost, "Ignore her Lily, she just wants to pester you until you-"

"Explode? Well, I'm afraid that's already happening!" I snapped.

Severus flinched, "I-I didn't realize…"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Sev, I don't know what came over me."

By now, Myrtle stopped crying, "I can answer that! Hormones!" Myrtle burst out into giggles.

Severus's eye narrowed, "Shut up you ol' bag of feather dusters!"

And thus began again another one of Myrtle's meltdowns.

"C'mon Lily." Severus gently, "Let's go."

I glanced one last time at Myrtle and nodded. Severus helped me up and we left.

Severus seemed to becoming more and more protective of me as the minutes passed. It made me feel different, but safe. I wondered what Severus was thinking. How concerned was he about the baby and me? And, I wondered if maybe, maybe, he would consider not joining Voldemort's death eaters.

**Sorry it was so short. I promise they'll get longer it's just I have a very busy schedule at the moment. Petunia appears probably in… towards the middle she'll become a main character. PLEASE PLEASE review!!!**


End file.
